The Certain Music and Magic
by froideur de higanbana
Summary: Alex Russo dan kakaknya Justin, pergi ke Camp Rock selama liburan musim panas agar Alex bisa bersosialisasi layaknya gadis 'normal'. Bagi Alex ini akan menjadi musim panas terburuk dalam hidupnya. It's certainly music, and magic. Third. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Jadi, saya singgah di Movie/TV Show dengan sebuah crossover. Hope you guys like it. Happy reading! ^0^

* * *

Higanbana Rin Lidde~2010

**The Certain Music and Magic**

Camp Rock | Wizard of Waverly Place © Disney Channel

Friendship/Drama. T

Warning! Crossover, A little bit OOC-ness, Songfiction, Fanon. Don't like, don't read.

.

_When the magic come to music._

.

**First Instrument** : The Certain Different Summer

.

Kediaman keluarga Russo.

Sungguh indah melihat satu keluarga berkumpul di ruang tamu, berbincang-bincang seraya menunggu liburan musim panas yang indah. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku disini.

"_You say... What?_" Alex membelak kaget.

"Alex, kau punya masalah dengan pendengaran atau memang otakmu tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata ayah dan ibu?" seseorang yang duduk di samping gadis beriris cokelat itu tiba-tiba saja langsung menimpali dengan santai.

"_You say... What? Justin?"_ Alex melempar bantal duduk tepat ke wajah kakak laki-lakinya itu. Ia beralih pada kedua orang tuanya yang duduk berhadapan dengan dia dan Justin.

"Tidak adakah cara lain yang lebih baik untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas selain disana?" Alex mencoba bernegosiasi.

"_Honey_, apa salahnya menghabiskan liburan dengan—" ibunya nampak cukup bingung mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyelesaian kalimatnya.

"—bersosialisasi layaknya gadis normal," sambung ayahnya.

"Jadi ayah pikir aku tidak normal?"

"Secara kelakuan, ya." Jawab ayahnya disambut dengan anggukan Justin.

"_You say... What?_"

"Ayolah, Alex. Ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Kau bisa bertemu banyak kenalan baru, belajar banyak hal, dan mungkin itu bisa membantumu agar sedikit _respect _dan tidak menjadi _self-centered_."

"_No, mom. I'm pass_. Lagipula, aku tidak tertarik untuk 'belajar' apapun. Aku cukup pandai bersosialisasi—"

"Itu bukan sosialisasi, Alex. Kau lebih sering membuat relasi buruk dengan orang, menciptakan kekacauan bagi orang-orang yang mengenalmu—"

"Diam, kau! Justin! Kalau kau merasa 'bersosialisasi' itu baik, kenapa kau tidak pergi sendiri saja ke Camp Rock?" kata Alex sebal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Camp Rock? Kamp musik yang terkenal itu?" tiba-tiba saja Max muncul di belakang Alex dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ke-empat orang yang lain mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

Max mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara dan berjingkrak dengan penuh semangat. "Ah! Ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan! Wohoo! Liburan musim panas ini—"

"Tidak Max, Alex yang akan kesana." Ibunya yang sudah tahu maksud dari Max langsung memotong dan meruntuhkan semangat anak bungsunya itu.

"Hah? Alex?" Max menatap Alex dengan raut muka bertanya-tanya—tidak yakin dan tidak percaya-.

"Apa? Kau pikir aku akan pergi ke Camp Rock lalu memporak-pondakannya?"

Max panik, ia langsung memegangi kepalanya dan menatap Alex dengan tatapan takjub. "Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

"Tidak saat ini. Tapi, hei! Ternyata benar itu yang kau pikirkan?"

"Sudah-sudah, kalian berdua. Max, kau tetap di sini selama liburan musim panas. Alex akan ke Camp Rock dan Justin—"

"Ya?"

"—kau temani Alex."

"_You say... What? Dad?_" ucap Alex dan Justin bersamaan.

"Argh... _It's gonna be the worst summer ever_," desah Alex.

"_That's my words!"_

"Tidak semudah itu! Alex! Justin!" timpal Max. Justin dan Alex memandang adik bungsunya itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Max berjalan mundur sambil memberikan isyarat, _"My eyes, on you guys..."_

.

TBC

.

Masih prolog. Ok then, sepertinya ini akan menjadi xover dua bahasa. Yasud, review?

Fujoshi rock!

xoxo

Rin


	2. Chapter 2

Higanbana Rin Lidde~2010

**The Certain Music and Magic**

Camp Rock, Wizard of Waverly Place © Disney Channel

Friendship/Drama. T

Warning! Crossover, A little bit OOC-ness, Songfiction, Fanon. Don't like, don't read.

.

_When the magic come to music._

.

**Second Instrument** : The Certain Star and Stray

.

"Alex! Tunggu!" namun yang dipangil tetap acuh dan terus berjalan cepat sambil menyeret dua kopernya. Justin mendesah dan mengejar adiknya.

"Kenapa kau harus ikut denganku?" ucapnya sebal.

"Kau pikir aku mau?" Justin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Alex makin gusar, sampai akhirnya—

BRUK!

"Aw..." dua gadis itu terjatuh ke tanah dengan posisi yang tidak mengenakan. Perempuan yang—secara harafiah-ditabrak oleh Alex itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Alex berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Ya," jawab Alex pendek. Dia lalu melepaskan pegangannya dari perempuan itu dan membersihkan celananya yang kotor terkena tanah. Acuh saja dengan orang yang ditabraknya tadi.

Justin berjalan tiga langkah ke depan dan melakukan pukulan kepala ala Gibbs di NCIS.

"Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan, Justin?" kata Alex sambil memegangi kepalanya. Justin menunjuk perempuan yang ada di depan Alex. Yang ditunjuk juga hanya tersenyum—dan berkeringat dingin-. Alex mengalihkan pandangannya pada perempuan tadi, lalu kembali ke Justin, lalu kembali ke perempuan itu. Dan akhirnya, saudara-saudara. Alex Russo menyadari apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Oh, terima kasih—" Alex tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ingin menyebutkan nama perempuan itu, tapi tidak tahu siapa namanya.

"Mitchie,"

"Ya, Mitchie."

Mitchie menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya, "Kalian baru disini?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Justin. "Oh iya. Namaku Justin, dan ini Alex," Justin memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"Owh, sepertinya sepasang kekasih memutuskan untuk menghabiskan musim panas berdua di _camp rock_," Mitchie tertawa menggoda.

"_You say... what_?" Alex dan Justin saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Aku lebih baik perjaka seumur hidup daripada berpacaran denganmu!" kata Justin.

"Haha, tanpa harus begitu pun kau memang akan perjaka seumur hidup," Alex tertawa mengejek dengan suara khasnya.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Kalian tidak berpacaran?" tanya Mitchie.

"Jelas tidak! Dia kakakku! Jangan asal mengambil keputusan begitu!" kata Alex dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Hey, Alex! Err—maaf ya. Alex memang begitu," kata Justin.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'Alex memang begitu'?" protes Alex.

"Kau tidak mengerti? Oh maaf, bahasaku terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti orang sepertimu rupanya,"

"_You say what_?"

.

Alex membanting pintu kamp dan masung dengan wajah gusar.

"_Stupid Justin! Stupid big-lip-girl! Argh! It's definitely the worst summer ever_!" dan klimaksnya ia membanting kopernya.

"Auch!"

Alex tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang familiar—tepatnya berasal dari kopernya-. Cepat-cepat ia membuka kopernya dan menemukan—

"Max?" kali ini Alex makin marah.

"He... Hei, Alex." Max tersenyum kaku, _sweatdrop_.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dalam koperku? Pantas saja rasanya berat! Argh! Max! _Thanks to you, this gonna be even worst_!" desah Alex.

"Hei, Alex! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau dan Justin bersenang-senang berdua disini!

Alex tertawa dengan tampang mengejek, "Kau pikir aku akan bersenang-senang disini? _Never gonna happen_!" klaimnya.

"Kau akan berubah pikiran nanti, Alex." Goda Max.

"Dan, kau sudah berada disini. Hanya dengan kaos, celana pendek, dan sepatu. Kau ingin terus memakai pakaian itu selama liburan musim panas disini?"

3.

2.

1.

"_WHAT THE_? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau aku tidak mempersiapkan baju ganti?" Max mulai panik.

"Aku lebih terkejut kau masuk ke dalam koperku dan bisa bertahan di dalam situ selama lima jam!"

"Aku tidak punya baju ganti, Alex!" Max tambah depresi.

"Oh, bukannya laki-laki itu memang jarang mandi dan berganti baju? Kupikir tidak akan jadi masalah bagimu," kata Alex santai.

"Tidak sampai seperti ini, Alex! Lagipula apa kau pikir aku sejorok itu?"

BRAK!

"Alex! MAX?"

"Ok, Justin. _Great job, bad timing_." Ujar Alex sakarstik. "Darimana saja kau?"

'Mencari _camp_ yang kosong, dan aku mendengar teriakanmu dan berakhir disini," jawab Justin. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Max?"

"_Camping_! Apa lagi?"

"Dimana kau selama ini?"

"Koper Alex! Dimana lagi?"

"Alex, kau tidak sadar ada orang di dalam kopermu?"

"Barang-barangku pada dasarnya memang berat! Mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Ok, hentikan jawaban be-rima ini! Hey, Max! Kau bahkan tidak terdaftar sebagai _campers_. Kau mau tidur dimana?" tanya Justin.

"Aku melihat rumah pohon di iklan, aku bisa kesitu,"

"Pelatihan musik?"

"Ah, tidak akan ada yang sadar jika pesertanya bertambah satu,"

"Makanan dan minuman?" kali ini Alex yang bertanya.

"Tinggal minta dengan kalian, beres!" jawab Max enteng.

"Max!" bentak Justin dan Alex bersamaan.

"Ok, tinggal menyihir daun menjadi pizza," ralat Max. Alex tiba-tiba mengeryitkan dahinya, menyadari sesuatu.

"Hey, _wait a minute_. Ini tidak akan benar-benar menyebalkan," kata Alex.

"Hah?"

Alex menyunggingkan _evil smirk_nya, "_We're wizard after all_-"

"-kita bisa melakukan hal 'menarik' yang tidak bisa dilakukan orang lain,"

"Justin, aku memang bilang dia akan berubah pikiran—" bisik Max.

"Tapi tidak seperti ini," balas Justin.

"Ouh, _It's gonna be so much fun_!"

Max dan Justin saling berpandangan, "_This is bad_,"

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Higanbana Rin Lidde-2011

**The Certain Music and Magic**

Camp Rock, Wizard of Waverly Place © Disney Channel

Friendship/Drama. T

Warning! Crossover, A little bit OOC-ness, Songfiction, Fanon. Don't like, don't read.

.

_When the magic comes to music._

.

**Third****Instrument** : TheCertainConnect3

.

"_Oh__ my __coconut!_" Jason merasakan sepertiga dari nyawa kakinya kembali saat sampai di Camp Rock. Sebenarnya tidak masuk akal karena kaki tidak punya nyawa.

"Kita sampai! Akhirnya!_I__ could __be__literally __die __if__ we__ walk __another__ mile,_" lanjutnya.

"Ya, Jason. Sebenarnya kita tidak seharusnya berjalan lima belas kilometer jika tidak ketinggalan _tour__ bus_ milik kita sendiri," Nate melirik ke arah Shane dengan tatapan sakarstik dan meruntuhkan kredibilitas seorang Shane Gray yang tidak pernah mau disalahkan.

"Aku hanya ke toilet!" sanggah Shane.

"Ya, kau berada di toilet pom bensin selama setengah jam! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bershower?" balas Nate.

"Oh, apa Shane sedang mencoba trend seperti di Indonesia? Galau lalu bershower?"

Nate dan Shane diam sejenak. Tolong masukkan suara jangkrik di bagian ini.

"_Seriously, __Jason. __Don__'__t __even __try __to __help_," Nate menepuk pundak Jason dengan kata-kata penuh makna dan tersiratkan nada mengancam.

"_I __don't __want __to__ waste __my __summer __at __some __camp! __I'm __Shane __Gray __for __crying __out __loud!_" sang _rockstar_, Shane Gray, untuk yang kesekian kalinya mengeluh. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari laki-laki ini, tidak sifatnya. Tetap saja menyebalkan, angkuh, dan—sekali lagi-tidak mau disalahkan.

"Kau mengucapkan itu tahun lalu,"

"Ya, Nate! Itu artinya, baik tahun lalu maupun sekarang, aku tetap tidak mau menghabiskan liburan musim panasku dengan digigiti nyamuk secara biadab!" kata Shane seraya berjalan masuk ke _Camp __Rock_ sambil menenteng tas dan gitarnya.

"_Come __on, __Shane! __Everything __changes!_" Nate setengah berlari menyusul Shane yang berjalan cepat di depan mereka.

"Lagipula tahun ini kami akan menemanimu disini. _Chilled __out_!" tambah Jason.

Shane berhenti berjalan, lalu berbalik dan bersiap mengeluarkan suatu pernyataan yang tidak akan bertahan lebih dari sepuluh detik.

"_First __of__ first_, tidak ada hal menyenangkan yang akan membuat seorang Shane Gray betah di tempat ini. _End__ of __story,_"

"Hai, Shane!"

"Hai, Mitchie! Aku baru saja mengatakan pada Jason dan Nate betapa senangnya bisa kembali lagi ke sini sebagai campers dan menikmati musim panas yang menyenangkan!"

Tidak butuh sepersekian detik, Shane langsung berbalik ke arah suara yang memanggilnya tadi. Dengan senyumannya yang sekaan mengeskpresikan betapa bahagianya dia sekarang.

"Ya kan?" Shane menoleh ke arah Jason dan Nate.

"_No __comment_," Nate mengangkat tangannya.

"_Not __try __to __help __anymore_," tambah Jason. "Dan, hai pacar-Shane-yang-hanya-berhubungan-lewat-_email_!" sambungnya.

"Wow, ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengan kalian berdua—ya meski tahun lalu aku sudah bertemu kalian-, Mitchie, _huge __fan_," Mitchie memperkenalkan dirinya untuk pertama kali pada Nate dan Jason yang ditemuinya satu tahun yang lalu.

"Hai Mitchie, _nice __to __meet __you_," balas Nate. Mitchie membalasnya dengan senyum lima jari andalannya lalu kembali pada Shane.

" Dan… aku senang akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi," Mitchie menundukkan kepalanya sambil sesekali melirik Shane. Dia malu-malu."Ya, sebenarnya secara harfiah aku memang tidak melihatmu selama setahun, tapi aku sering melihatmu tampil di televisi jadi aku tidak terlalu merasa kosong—"

"Jadi kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Tidak! Ya! Tentu! Sangat!" balas Mitchie cepat. Dan sebelum situasi berubah menjadi semakin tidak nyaman, Mitchie cepat-cepat mengganti topik. "Sebaiknya kalian bertiga cepatlah, kalau mau mendapatkan kabin yang bagus,"

"Ya, tentu. Kalau dapat yang jelek, pasti seseorang akan merengek lagi," kata Nate, memberikan penekanan pada kata 'seseorang'.

"Aku mau yang dekat dengan pohon, jadi aku bisa membuat _birdhouse_," tambah Jason.

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin menyatu dengan alam seperti itu, kenapa tidak sekalian kau tidur di rumah pohon saja," kata Shane asal. Tapi ucapannya ini diambil serius oleh Jason.

"_Good __idea_!" Jason cepat-cepat pergi dan mencari rumah pohon terdekat. Yang entah apakah di film pertama ada atau tidak.

"_Wow,__ he __takes __it __seriously_," komentar Mitchie.

"_Welcome __to __our __world_," kata Nate.

"Jadi, Nate—" Shane tersenyum penuh makna sambil menepuk pundak Nate. "Bagaimana kalau kau pergi duluan dan memilihkan kabin yang bagus untuk kita berdua?"

"Hah? Kenapa aku?" tanya Nate dengan nada tanpa rasa antusianisme.

"_Nate,__you're__ the __second __coolest __person __in __this __world__—__after __me-_. Dan-" Shane memberi isyarat sambil menunjuk Mitchie diam-diam.

Nate diam, berfikir sejenak, sepertinya menyusun rencana balas dendam. Lalu dia pun mengiayakan saja. "Oke, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau mendapat kasur yang jelek," kata Nate sambil bersiap-siap pergi.

"Dan Mitchie,"

"Ya?"

"Hati-hati dengan Shane. Setahun terakhir dia mengalami penyakit baru. Sepertinya dia berkepribadian ganda sekarang,"

"_Shut __up,__Nate_!" kata Shane.

"Apa? Aku hanya mengatakan fakta!"

.

"Justin! Aku tidak percaya setelah sekian tahun kita lewati bersama dan kau tega melakukan ini pada adik kecilmu yang malang ini?" Max menatap Justin dengan tatapan penuh makna mengharap iba dari kakaknya itu. Tapi seperti apapun usaha Max, Justin tetap pada pendiriannya. Justin tetap saja menyeret Max menjauh dari kabinnya.

"Kau orang ilegal disini, jadi kau tidak bisa tidur di kabinku ataupun Alex,"

"Tapi aku sudah berada disini! Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menyuruhku pulang berjalan kaki? Aku akan mati sebelum ataupun setelah aku sampai dirumah,"

"_Yeah,__ they __will __literally__ kill __you,__ Max_. Aku turut berduka," Justin menepuk pundak saudaranya itu dan memberikan tatapan bela sungkawa.

"Justin!"

"Oke! Baiklah, terseah kau saja! Aku menyerah!" Justin menutup perdebatan. "Tapi jika kau ketahuan, aku dan Alex akan pura-pura tidak tahu,"

"_I__ can __handle __that_. Selanjutnya, dimana kabinku?" tanya Max.

Justin tampak berfikir sejenak, lalu dia menunjuk ke atas pohon yang berada di belakang Max. Max menoleh ke belakang dan menengadah ke atas.

"_Tree__ house_," jawab Justin.

"Tidak ada rumah pohon diatas sana," kata Max.

"Kalau begitu buatlah,"

"Justin! Aku bukan tukang kayu, aku tidak bisa membangun rumah pohon dalam sehari!" Max makin frustasi.

Justin menghela nafas berat. "_Since__ when __you __become __this __stupid_?" dia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik baju Max. "_You're__ a __wizard_!"

Max membelakkan matanya saat melihat tongkat miliknya itu, "_Thanks,__ Justin_! Kau benar-benar jenius!" Max tersenyum puas sambil memegangi tongkatnya.

"Max, aku khawatir padamu." Justin menatap iba adiknya. Selagi Max sibuk dengan tongkatnya, Justin memilih untuk pergi daripada dia ikut terlihat bodoh juga.

Beberapa saat setelah Justin benar-benar pergi, Max baru menyadari satu hal, "Hei, apa mantra untuk membuat rumah pohon?"

.

Alex duduk di tangga kabin kosong sambil menopang dagu, menunggu Justin. Setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya Justin datang juga.

"Bagaimana Max? Kau membuangnya di pinggir jalan? Mengirimnya kembali ke rumah?" tanya Alex.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seburuk itu, Alex! Dia tetap disini, tapi kalau sampai ketahuan dia campers ilegal, kita pura-pura tidak tahu," jawab Justin.

"_That's __way __more __cruel_," kata Alex sakarstik.

"Pokoknya untuk sementara masalah Max aman. Dan sekarang aku punya hal lain yang harus kulakukan!" kata Justin semangat.

Alex mengerutkan dahinya lalu mengeluarkan tawa khasnya, "Kalau kau mencari Mitchie, sebaiknya kau berhenti dari sekarang. Aku melihatnya berjalan berdua bersama seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengan Shane Gray, _which__ is __impossible__ because __why __would __a __rockstar __come __to __this __some __camp_,_" _ kata Alex mencoba meruntuhkan semangat Justin.

"Hah? Kau yakin Alex? Karena aku sulit percaya padamu," tanya Justin curiga.

"Haha, _why __would __I_? Lagipula apa yang kejar dari perempuan itu?_ She__'__s __kinda __cute_. Tapi dia selalu tersenyum begitu lebarnya, dan itu cukup menakutkan bagiku," komentar Alex.

"Astaga Alex! Tidakkah kau menyadarikalau senyuman Mitchie itu sangat menawan? Dia cantik, lucu, dan selalu tersenyum," Justin mulai menerawang. Dan sebelum Justin menghayal norak, Alex menepuk tangannya di depan wajah Justin.

"Oke, terserah kalau kau tidak percaya. Kurasa kau berpegang pada pepatah Indonesia, 'Seorang gadis masih bisa dikejar selama belum ada jamur kuning bertengger di depan rumahnya'" kata Alex mengakhiri perdebatan.

"Janur, bukan jamur," ralat Justin.

"_Whatever!__ Just __go__ and __find __her __if __you __want_!" kata Alex setengah mengusir.

"Yah, setidaknya aku punya sesuatu yang membuatku senang disini, tidak sepertimu," kata Justin dengan senyum puas, meninggalkan Alex yang masih duduk di tangga kabin kosong itu dengan tampang kusut.

"Bodoh," komentar Alex pendek. Ia mengambil _iPod_ dari sakunya dan mulai mendengarkan musik dengan volume yang cukup nyaring. Dia melihat orang-orang mulai berkumpul di _outdoor __stage,_ termasuk teman se-kabinnya, dan Alex tidak cukup tertarik untuk pergi kesana. Alex tetap merasa liburan musim panasnya kali ini benar-benar kacau. Dan tidak ada hal menyenangkan di tempat ini yang akan membuat seorang Alex Russo betah.

.

"Oh, ayolah!" Max menggerutu pada benda mati tidak berdosa yang sedari tadi diayunkannya. Sudah berkali-kali Max mencoba mantra untuk membuat rumah pohon, dan dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Argh! Menyebalkan! _Avada__ kedavra_!" Max mulai melenceng. Dia pun akhirnya menyerah.

"Aku tidak bisa membuat rumah pohon! Tapi dimana aku bisa menemukan rumah pohon!" Max berteriak pada dirinya sendiri.

Entah kebetulan atau memang karena dunia fiksi ini sangat mudah dibentuk, Max akhirnya sadar beberapa puluh meter dari tempatnya sebuah rumah pohon yang cukup besar bertengger dia tas pohon. Max pun langsung mengambil barang-barangnya dan berlari menuju rumah pohon tersebut.

.

"_Finally_!" Max tersenyum puas saat dia sampai di rumah pohon tersebut. Kalau dibandingkan dengan kabin yang lain, memang rumah pohon jelas lebih sederhana, karena akan sangat berbahaya menaruh banyak barang di tempat yang berada lima belas meter diatas permukaan tanah.

Di rumah pohon itu ada sebuah ranjang bertingkat dua, dua buah kursi dan _buffet_, serta sebuah jendela tanpa penutup yang menghadap langsung ke arah danau. Dari situ, Max bisa melihat nyaris seluruh area Camp Rock. Spot yang sangat bagus dan entah mengapa tidak ada yang berminat berada di situ. Mungkin salah satu alasannya adalah tidak ada yang cukup menganggur dan sudi untuk naik-turun tangga kayu setiap hari dan tidur di tempat tinggi dengan jendela tanpa penutup.

Max melihat sudah mulai banyak orang berkumpul di _outdoor_ _stage_ untuk acara pembukaan. Dan tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara.

"_Finally_!" suara penuh kepuasaan itu mengagetkan Max. Dia langsung berbalik dan melihat sosok familiar.

"Hah?" Max berteriak kaget.

"Hey!"

"Astaga!"

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"_Holly __coconut!_"

"_What__ coconut?__"_

Max berjalan mendekati orang itu, dan mencubit pipinya. Memastikan orang di hadapannya ini tidak memakai topeng kulit atau semacamnya.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar Jason? Connect 3!"

Orang itu—yang akhirnya terungkap adalah Jason- mengangguk sekali.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai ya," kata Max. "_Oh__ my __God_! Aku tidak percaya setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa bertemu secara langsung dengan personil Connect 3! Oh iya, hei, aku Max Russo, _huge__ fan_," Max terlihat sangat bersemangat saat bertemu Jason. Dan yang dielu-elukan hanya bisa memasang tampang bingung.

"Ya, kau bisa bertemu dengan dua yang lain dibawah," kata Jason.

"Benarkah? Astaga! Ini benar-benar akan menjadi musim panas terbaikku!" kata Max girang.

"Oh iya, apakah kau disini sendirian?" tanya Jason.

"Ya, kurasa tidak ada yang berminat dengan rumah pohon," kata Max.

Jason tersenyum penuh makna, "_Kid, __this __is __your __best __day_." katanya sambil menepuk pundak Max. "Bagaimana kalau kau dan aku berbagi rumah pohon?"

.

Nate berdiri sekitar lima belas meter dari depan sebuah kabin. Dia ingin masuk, tapi kelihatan sedikit ragu-ragu saat melihat ada perempuan yang sedang duduk didepannya sambil mendengarkan _iPod_, mungkin saja itu kabinnya. Namun menurut informasi hanya kabin itulah yang kosong. Dan pada umumnya, di saat seperti ini semua _campers_ sudah bersiap-siap untuk acara pembukaan, bukan menyendiri disini sambil mendengarkan lagu.

Hati Nate berkecamuk, dia mulai berasumsi yang macam-macam entah orang di depan kabin itu manusia asli ataukah penampakan di siang bolong. Penasaran, akhirnya Nate menghampiri perempuan itu.

"Hei," panggil Nate. Tidak ada jawaban, dia masik sibuk dengan _iPod_nya.

"Hei!" kali ini dengan sedikit sentuhan fisik, Nate menepuk lengan atas perempuan itu. Perempuan itu sadar dan menengadah ke arah Nate yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Butuh waktu sepuluh detik untuk perempuan ini—Alex- untuk menyadari ada seorang laki-laki yang—bukan maksud penulis untuk bersikap subjektif- tampan, dengan rambut keriting dan mata yang bisa membunuh orang secara perlahan. Ok, maaf, deskripsi subjektif ini tidak seharusnya dibaca.

"Ya?" Alex melepaskan _earphone_-nya dan berdiri.

"Apa kabin ini kosong? Karena aku kurang yakin saat melihatmu duduk di depan sini," tanya Nate.

"Ya! Tentu! Sangat kosong! Aku hanya duduk-duduk saja disini," kata Alex mencoba untuk terlihat santai meski tidak bisa ditutupi dia sedikit salah tingkah.

"_Okay, __thanks_." Nate tersenyum tipis dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kabin.

"_Wait_!" Alex berbalik.

"Hn?"

"Kau... Nate?" tanya Alex kurang yakin.

Nate mengangkat bahunya, "Ya. Kurang lebih begitu."

"Wow, ternyata memang mungkin _rockstar_ berada di _camp_ seperti ini," Alex tertawa kecil.

"_This__ rockstar __would __be__ nothing __without__ this __place_," jawab Nate. "Kau baru disini?" tanya Nate.

Alex menganggut sekali, "Ya, tahun pertama," jawabnya.

"_Well_, kau tidak seharusnya disini. Kalau kau diam disini, kau akan melewatkan banyak hal menarik,"

"Ya, aku juga sebenarnya mau pergi ke sana untuk-" Alex sedikit bingung karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu jadwal _camp_ selain jadwal makan dan tidur. "-itu, _ya __you __know_,"

Nate tertawa kecil melihat Alex yang kikuk. "Sampai bertemu di pembukaan camp," Nate menutup pembicaraan. Dia masuk ke dalam kabinnya.

"Ya, tentu! Pembukaan, tentu saja!" Alex tertawa miris menyadari betapa memalukannya dia sekarang. _"See you_," dan Alex pun berjalan pergi.

"_Yeah, __I __think __this __is __not __so __bad_," Alex bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Lamunannya dibuyarkan saat Max berlari menghampirinya.

"Wow, Alex! Kau tidak akan percaya siapa yang berbagi rumah pohon denganku!" kata Max semangat.

"_Don't __care_," Alex mengangkat tangannya dengan telapak menghadap ke Max. Alex yang tadinya senyum-senyum sendiri langsung kembali pada sifat aslinya yang tidak peduli dengan semua yang ada.

"Yah, terserah. Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini! Semua orang sudah berkumpul!"

"_You __know, __Max, __you're __right_-" Alex memandang adik laki-lakinya itu dengan tatapan yang tidak Max mengerti sampai _chapter_ depan. "-semua sudah berkumpul."

.

Next chapter, your favorite boyband will be mentioned on this fanfiction. I repeat, mentioned. If there's any next chapter.

You want to see Camp Star? Because if you want, this story can be more complicated than you can imagine. Well, it's your choice.

Review and don't forget to read my other stories. Support all artists in those fandoms by buying their works properly.

See ya!

xoxo

Rin


End file.
